Paixão sem Limites
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Talvez nunca fossem compreendidos, mas não estavam muito preocupados com o mundo lá fora quando havia um mundo só deles. Wincest. Multitemporadas. Desafio 7 anos do Need for Fic.


**Paixão Sem Limites**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: [Especial 7 anos] Olimpíadas NFF, Prova das 20 Palavras Livres, Supernatural, Wincest, Slash, multitemporadas.

Advertências: Linguagem imprópria, sexo.

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não

Resumo: Talvez nunca fossem compreendidos, mas não estavam muito preocupados com o mundo lá fora quando havia um mundo só deles.

Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.

Palavras e itens utilizados:

1\. Competição 2. Esforço 3. Físico 4. Evento 5. Arena 6. Prêmio 7. Exaustão 8. Compensar 9. Remar 10. Bola 11. Rede 12. Alto 13. verdade14. Mediocridade 15. Sensação 16. Arrepio 17. Alheio 18. Contemplação 19. Concentração 20. Melhor.

Misticismo ao citar deuses, deusas e entes estranhos.

Metal: prata

Palavras-chave ligadas ao número 7: análise, investigação, lógica e misticismo, reflexão.

 **PAIXÃO SEM LIMITES**

Não era para ser uma competição! No entanto, reconhecia que gostava daquele joguinho todo.

Sam era mais alto. Era forte e uma pessoa perigosa com armas na mão.

Sem elas também!

"Você sabe que eu sou muito mais forte que você, não sabe? Não que haja grande diferença em nosso porte físico, mas eu sou mais flexível." Sam gargalhava enquanto Dean tentava escapar do abraço de urso que o mais novo lhe dava.

"Ah, irmãozinho, apenas com muito esforço você seria melhor que eu!" Dean se virou na cama e beijou Sam com volúpia.

"Se eu deixar você meter em mim dessa vez, qual será meu prêmio? Dirigir o Impala por uns dois meses, talvez?" Sam arfava enquanto Dean movia os quadris contra os seus, excitando-o.

"Vai sonhando! Terá que fazer muito melhor que isso para poder dirigir por um dia, que dirá dois meses." Dean ria enquanto sentia um arrepio agradável subir por suas costas quando Sam se esfregava mais e mais nele.

"Mesmo? Já sei, prefere que eu meta forte e fundo em você porque sou maior e mais grosso?" Sam era maior, mesmo.

"Hum, que escolha difícil. Morrer de prazer com seu pau na minha bunda ou morrer de prazer enfiando nesse seu buraco apertado. Que dilema delicioso!" Dean era boquirroto, sempre fora.

"Creio que vamos ter que fazer um imensa e profunda análise sobre seus motivos. Talvez invocar um demônio, ou uma deusa qualquer, para nos responder a grande questão de hoje sobre se é melhor meter ou ser fodido." Sam beijava Dean com voracidade. Adorava sexo com ele. E os beijos dele!

Dean deixou-se beijar com sofreguidão enquanto arrancava sua cueca de vez. Haviam terminado uma longa investigação sobre uma nova criatura que se aproveitava dos desejos humanos para se fortalecer. Por conta das características daquele ser haviam ficado mais de três semanas sem sequer trocarem beijos, temendo alimentar a força do ente estranho.

Mas agora... Ah, agora estavam cheios de desejo! Aquela deliciosa sensação de urgência brotando por todos os poros e fazendo com que ambos quisessem estar mais e mais juntos, apaixonados e carentes de todo aquele amor que apenas a eles cabia saber e que ninguém compreendia.

Não queriam ser compreendidos.

Dean saiu da cama apenas para passar a chave na porta do quarto minúsculo. Ao menos era limpo. Não queria ser interrompido. Olhou para Sam que parecia hipnotizado, parecia em estado de contemplação, meditação, nirvana. "Que foi?"

"Você tem uma bunda linda. O resto todo também é perfeito. Vai demorar muito aí em pé?"

"Vai ter que me fazer gozar umas vinte vezes para compensar toda a saudade que senti de você." Dean murmurou enquanto se dedicava a lamber e sugar os mamilos do peito atlético do irmão caçula. Sam sempre fora delicioso. Agora, adulto, forte e crescido, era ainda mais gostoso.

"Se continuar sendo tão sedutor e meigo assim, vou ter que usar prata para testar você e ver se não é um shapeshifter." Sam rosnou de prazer com Dean descendo por seu corpo e sugando-o com vontade.

"Essa conversa toda é pra tentar remar contra a correnteza de tesão que lhe causo, é?" Dean desceu mais a boca e começou a lamber e chupar tudo que encontrava pelo caminho: virilhas, bolas, o pau rígido que pulsava intensamente e, por fim, a língua quente percorreu a intimidade no meio da bunda de Sam até o mais novo começar a gemer mais e mais alto.

Algum tempo depois, estavam apenas enroscados na cama. Aquela deliciosa exaustão após sexo intenso e prazeroso.

"Se fosse outra a nossa condição eu proporia casar-me com você, sabe." Dean comentou enquanto se levantava para tirar a camisinha, tomar uma chuveirada e se vestir.

"Ora, vamos, seria o evento do ano! Irmãos de sangue se casam! Para piorar, não somos irmão e irmã, somos dois homens que amam sexo sem limites! Hum, você foi bem intenso, algum motivo em especial além de eu ser o amor da sua vida?" Sam brincou sentindo o corpo inteiro doer. Era muito forte o que um sentia pelo outro. Muito além de convenções sociais ou licenças da sociedade.

Dean riu e entrou no chuveiro do quarto barato de motel. Não tinham dinheiro para grandes quartos em excelentes hotéis. A vida de caçadores de seres sobrenaturais não era para fracos. Corriam riscos todos os dias.

O mais velho dos Winchester se lembrava de quando tentara ter uma vida normal e arriscara a vida de Lisa e de Ben. Nunca mais. Tentara ignorar o amor intenso que sentia por Sam. Tentara gostar apenas de mulheres.

Ninguém no mundo seria quem seu irmão era para ele. Descobriram o sexo juntos em noites de masturbação conjunta que logo haviam evoluído para masturbação mútua e, finalmente, há sete anos, haviam começado a fazer sexo. Céus! Sete anos! Já estavam juntos, sexualmente juntos, há sete anos? O tempo parecia voar.

"Está com fome? Podemos pedir pizza!" Sam parecia, ainda, o mesmo garoto cheio de espinhas que Dean beijara apaixonadamente há mais de... Quantos anos? Tudo começara quando Sam tinha quinze anos. Dean tinha dezenove anos.

Haviam se enganado, se afastado e então... Tudo se encaixara há... Sete anos?

"Hum, que tal irmos jantar fora? Faz sete anos hoje. Acabei de me dar conta disso. Vista-se depois de um bom banho, vamos comemorar!" Dean tomara um banho rápido e vestira uma roupa simples, como todas as que tinham.

"Jantar fora? E, sério? Já faz sete anos? De verdade? Não estou sonhando? Isso realmente merece uma comemoração!" Sam saltou da cama e foi tomar seu banho. Amava Dean. Sempre amaria Dean.

"O tempo voa, pelo visto." Dean pegou seu celular e navegou por algumas fotos deles dois. Havia de tudo um pouco. Digitalizara algumas velhas fotos. Não, não era um pessoa que vivesse no passado. Apenas gostava de ter memórias.

Uma foto em especial o fez sorrir. Sam apreendendo a jogar futebol. A bola parecia muito maior perto do rosto infantil do irmão caçula. Houvera bons momentos naquela vida insana de caçadores. Mas, futebol não era bem o esporte em que Sam se destacava, não...

Dean ainda se lembrava da primeira vez em que vira Sam jogar lacrosse. A rede do gol quase furara com a potência, a velocidade dos golpes do caçula dos Winchester. Dean tinha muito orgulho do irmão.

"Está pronto? Ei, Dean? Por que parece tão alheio? Algum problema? Está tudo bem?" Sam estava perfumado, arrumado e com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo. Dean amava aquelas covinhas.

"Apenas lembranças, Sammy. Fotos de quando você estava aprendendo a jogar futebol e depois, alguns gols no lacrosse."

"Ah, Dean, tem dó, eu era um franguinho desengonçado. A primeira vez que entrei naquela arena de jogos pensei que ia morrer! A gritaria, a torcida, o desespero correndo nas minhas veias! Não sei como não perdi totalmente a concentração e errei tudo!" Sam abriu a porta e logo estavam dentro do Impala, indo para uma rua movimentada da cidade, onde havia alguns bons restaurantes.

"Sabe, talvez possamos comprar algo simples, uma torta, umas cervejas e apenas ficarmos no carro, olhando as estrelas. Eu gosto de ter nosso tempo. É bom quando podemos ficar apenas pensativos em algum lugar, compartilhando lembranças." Dean parecia tão mais maduro e sério naquele momento. "Sem falar que fica bem mais barato." Sorriu um tanto tristemente. Queria poder comemorar melhor.

"Contanto que você não queira falar sobre a mediocridade que assola o nosso mundo de caçadores. Ficamos reduzidos a tão poucos depois de tantas crises que já nem sei a quem poderíamos pedir ajuda se precisássemos. Sobraram apenas os novatos. Talvez falar que são medíocres seja injusto, mas é como me sinto a respeito deles." Sam observava o rosto do irmão. Ele era, de longe, o homem mais bonito que já vira.

"Sammy, sinceramente não quero falar de nada além do quanto eu não imagino essa vida sem você."

"Dean..." Sam sabia que o irmão não era de discursos apaixonados. Suspirou e rilhou os dentes. "Dean, tem aquele hotel bonito na entrada da cidade. Podemos ir para lá?"

"Sam, é muito caro! Mal temos dinheiro para pagar o motel em que estamos por agora! No que está pensando?" O mais velho franziu o cenho. O que o outro estava planejando? "Não íamos apenas jantar fora? Ou quase isso?"

"Sabe, eu consegui vender algumas coisas que encontramos durante nossas caçadas. Estava guardando para seu aniversário, mas acho que nosso aniversário é tão importante quanto."

Dean pisou no freio e foi para o acostamento. Não havia muito movimento mesmo, era tarde, devia passar de dez horas da noite. "Do que está falando?" Havia preocupação no olhar de lindo brilho verde.

"Não fiz nada demais, não se preocupe. Alguma prataria, uns relógios antigos, achei um quadro meio estragado pelo qual me pagaram um preço bom. Temos..." Tirou um maço de notas de uma carteira surrada de couro. "Temos setecentos dólares. Acho que podemos ter uma noite de luxo na vida, não acha? São sete anos, Dean... Não sei se teremos outros sete e..."

Dean apenas puxou-o para si e o beijou com paixão desmedida. Sam... O garoto nerd, o sujeito responsável, o senhor certinho, o perigoso assassino caçador de monstros. Seu amor.

Passaram aquela noite e mais uma no melhor hotel da cidade. Beberam um bom uísque, tomaram banho numa banheira de hidromassagem e se sentiram, nem que fosse por um pouco de tempo, apenas como um casal em lua de mel. Uma linda lua de mel que, esperavam, se estenderia por mais muitos anos.


End file.
